Poetry Memes
by Aquaformer
Summary: Some poetry memes i did. The songs belong to their creators and artists, the poems are mine
1. Chapter 1

This is a creation of my own. I have found that there are meme's out there for short stories, but this one I created to use 12 songs and create a poem for each song. It can only last for the song, and it does not have to make complete sense. It is about putting into words what you see playing in your mind while you listen. The only rules I make is that it must be poetry and use 12 songs. Other than that, it is completely open to all who want to try it.

Disclaimer: the songs used belong to their respective owners. I only own the poetry that came to my mind while listening to these songs. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. enjoy.

**I will remember you by Sarah McLaughlin**

Memories come pouring down

Running as they go, passing by

The flood overwhelming the eyes

Precious times shared with people

Times one was hurt

Missing the good times, cherishing them

Hurting deep inside, knowing the truth

Sleep far away, calling softly

Screams heard inside one's head

Love won and lost, wisdom gained

Bleeding hearts pouring out feelings never realized

Fear playing on your heart like a bow on a violin

Hiding in your hole, trying to save yourself form the world

Coldness felt, warmth needed

Weeping, silently stilled

**Candle in the wind by Elton John Princess Di version**

Thank you for your efforts

You will be missed

You were there when others desperately needed you

You life ended too soon

God had called you home

You were caring and giving

You will never realize the impact that you had

Tears fall as we remember you

Leaving behind two small boys

Both of whom looked up to you

You set a shining example for others to follow

No one could ever replace the emptiness you leave behind

May you now find peace, the peace that you gave to others

Your compassion bled through and through

We will never forget you, nor the impact you had on the world

You left too soon, but we will remember you

**Beautiful night by Paul McCartney**

Traveling through the land

The stars shine brightly

But not as bright as your eyes

The moon glows over head

Shining down on you and I

We picture in our minds our happy ending

My night is beautiful as long as you are with me

We no longer need wonder

We are in love and belong together

I will comfort you when you are scared

The sky is clear, and nothing can stop us

The stars are shooting vibrantly as we kiss

We are all we need

The fireworks are going off in our honor

The sun sank to give us privacy

The night is ours and nothing can ruin that

When we are together, it is a beautiful night

**I am Superman by the Academy is…**

I know what is going on with you

I am strong, resilient

I am the one you need

I know you better than you know yourself

I can see through your lies that you tell yourself

I will find you if you try to hide

I don't do this out of spite

I do this because I love you

My love is stronger than my might

My powers may make me super

But your love makes me human

It makes me feel like I belong here

Don't take that away from me

**Minnesota by Chad Elliot**

The cold winter freezes the wild

Here I sit alone in a little frozen cabin

Dreaming of you

The frozen stars shine brightly

Reflected by the frozen lakes and trees

Winter has come

I miss my loved one

He was my warmth

I sit here wondering what happened

The cold moon laughing at my sorrow

The wind howling, laughing as it blows

Scaring me, as I am blind

Blinded by the love I miss

I have no one to comfort me

The love I knew is long gone

I reach out to him, but he no longer reaches out to me

His restlessness waking him from the nightmare

No, not a nightmare, a fact

He is gone, gone for good, gone forever

**Silence is Golden by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons**

I shall keep quiet

For speaking has hurt many

I loved him, but that matters not

I now see him, tears in his eyes

I long to reach out

But I know he will not listen to me

I knew she would hurt him

How could he fall for her lies?

In silence, I sit here

Wondering if I could have done more

But knowing he will never hear what I say

He left a deep wound on my heart

But I still love him

I will keep silent even as I watch his agony

Unhappy, I walk off, crying my own tears in silence

Always seeing but never understanding

**Remember When by Alan Jackson**

Do you remember

The time we spent together

The time we met

All the silly things we did

How compatible we were

The memories flood our eyes

Filling us with joy, laughter, and tears

Remember the good times

And the times we struggled to get through

The strength we had together

The bond we shared, creating even more links

Our hearts became intertwined, becoming one

Our eyes locked, each reflecting the love in the other's eyes

Our trust was solid, solid as a rock

Nothing was more special than our love and each other

All these many years behind us, serving us well

Now that we are old, these memories mean so much

Our love, still strong, still holding onto each other

Love conquering all

**Place in this World by Michael W. Smith**

Where do I belong?

Can you hear me?

Where do I go from here?

I am lost, confused

The world continues moving, with or without me

My light is gone out, darkness surrounds me

I fear, I fear what goes around

There are so many with loud voices

Am I even heard, amongst the crowd?

Tears fall as I struggle to find my place

Directionally challenged, I plug on

Hoping to reach something, something out there

Something I am missing

I want a purpose-filled life

But where do I find that

Especially when darkness ensnares me

Consuming me in fear and doubt

Courage has run off, needing to return but not sure when

Help me find my purpose

**Unchained melody by the Righteous Brothers**

The gentle waves slowly cover my

Enveloping the sorrowful soul

Care is taken

Time drowns out all the senses

Fear is long gone

Drowned in the sea of tranquility

Peace fills the heart

Love drifts aimlessly from one point to the next

Never knowing where it will stop and pool

Rivers of calm sweep through the valley

Encompassing all those contained within

Broken promises heal, as the current washes over them

The billowing sea of love and tranquility grabs those in its path

Sweeping them away in ecstasy

**You don't own me by Leslie Gore**

I defy you to contain me

The chains will not ensnare me

I am freewill, bound by nothing

I am my own being

Freedom is my right

Many sacrifices, one goal

Freedom for sentient beings

Free, exploring, curious

Not holding back, as nothing can be withheld

Rebellion is those who dare to go against the flow

Through rebellion we all grow

More certain of who we are

**You must love me by Madonna from the musical Evita**

I am lost, you still love me

I am pained, death welling up inside me

Weakened, I am no help to you

Concerned, I say nothing

Fear prevents me from telling you

I offer little, yet you give so much

How can you still love me

Weak, dying, ill, nothing changes

Death surrounds us, yet you falter not

Please, please don't leave

I can't last much longer

Please, love me, as I lay dying in your arms

**Almost honest by Josh Kelly**

The secret still lies dormant

Unable to bring myself to tell you

Out of love, I hid it

The sacrifice cost me too much

Though I did not want to lose you

Through not telling you, I did lose you

The pain coils around my heart

To protect you, I gave you up

I hide myself from you, seeing the pain in your eyes

I could not be honest, fearing that you would be killed

You are my weakness, and my enemies would know that

I was trying to save you by losing you

If you knew what I knew, you would understand

Because I love you, I let you go

Almost Honest, the only way I knew to be


	2. Chapter 2

My Poetry Meme – using songs

Disclaimer: the songs belong to their respective owners, the poems are mine. Enjoy

**I'm Just a kid by simple plan**

No one gets me

This is frustrating

I am lonely, no one calls me

My parents ignore me

Bullies, homework, school, no fun

Friends deserting at the drop of the hat

I try to sleep but it does not come

Why did I get left alone

I don't matter, I am just a kid

No one listens to me

I speak, but go unheard

I guess I will just hide within myself

**The first cut Is the deepest by Sheryl Crowe**

He left me, he tore out a piece of me

I want you, you love me

I am trying but you must understand

He hurt me, deeper than anyone ever could

I miss him, you must understand

But I want you, I was young and naïve

I need your support

Don't judge me, I am fragile

This pain will not go away

They say time heals all wounds

But time can't replace the part of me he tore out

Please, love me as I am

Understand that I am shy, I love you

Please don't leave me, I would be crushed

The bleeding continues and I need a "heart" doctor

Not someone who will rip open the wound wider

I need your love and support

**Only the Lonely by Roy Orbison**

You left me alone

I cry out for you, long for your touch

The wide river of despair keeps us apart

You left me, you took my heart

I cried as you crushed my spirit

The blackness surrounds me

Fear and doubt consume me, why did you leave

You had to leave that night we fought

You took the car, tears in your eyes

You were unable to see the car coming

And the crash took you from me

**If everyone cared by Nickelback**

The world spins, as it has for eons

People always looking, never seeing

Always hearing, never listening

Always touching, but never feeling

Pain swells like the ocean during a storm

Love, all but lost, sits on a deserted isle

Waiting to be picked up

People search, but never find

The object that they are looking for

We think we are big, yet we are small in the universe

We care not for others, though we should

We are self-centered; each doing what he thinks is best

Love sits on the isle, not to be rescued

But to escape the faulty thoughts of humans

If only we could see and look

If only we could hear and listen

If only we could touch and feel

If only we could learn to love those around us

We would see the end of war

We would see the day no one died

**Silent Night as performed by John Denver and the Muppets**

Silence comes as the quiet birth takes place

Something so holy born so humble

The cattle low, the sheep softly baa

The straw filled manger holds precious cargo

A mother and father place a small newborn in the hay

Wrapped in swaddling clothes

The stars twinkle brightly in the sky

Angles shine, telling the shepherds the good news

The little newborn, cries not as he is placed in the manger

A look of peace is in his mother's eyes

As she looks at her Lord that she just gave birth to

The Savior of the world.

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green day**

So much trust, shattered into a million pieces

I walk alone, down the path yet to be carved

My future, uncertain as I head in an unknown direction

Critics and friends tell me what they want me to hear

No one tells me what I need to hear

No one offers comfort to me, I am an outcast

I must be strong as I only have myself to rely on

I sit on the precipice of insanity

Toeing the line, careful not to fall

Secrets haunting me, my secret that I tell no one

Why was I sent here, why am I so different

Where do I go, where is the path leading me

Apparently, it is a path that only I can walk

As those who have tried before, have failed

What makes me so different?

What do I possess that gives me immunity to the effects?

I wish I could have company, but for now I must walk

I must walk on my own as there is no one

No one who can survive these tests but me

**Beautiful Boy by John Lennon**

I sit and stare, hardly believing my eyes

In my hands, I hold the gift of life

The son sitting in my hands is so sweet

Sleeping innocently on my lap

Not knowing of war, fighting, or another human malice

Just peace, contentment in my arms

Rocking back and forth, he sleeps

His eyes closed, recharging his curiosity

His innocent face brings tears to my eyes

He has grabbed onto my finger

Showing his fragile trust to me

My heart skips a beat as this little one

Cuddles, snuggles in closer

Listening to my calming pulse

He sleeps soundly

**The last 10 years by Kenny Rogers**

Say goodbye, to the old

Hello to the new

We lost much yet have gained

The craziness of our world has caught up with us

Time ticked slowly by, even as we watched the changes

We said hello to new faces

We said goodbye to Charlie Brown, Ray Charles, Johnny Cash

We will miss them dearly

New technology grew, sports changed

Music changed, with relief for few

Terror struck us in Oklahoma, 9/11

Heroes were born, lives were lost

We said Goodbye to Minnie Pearl, Ronald Reagan, and Sam I am

Their talents will be missed

Technology expands, consuming us

Leaving us wondering where we could go from here

10 years, much has changed, we all have grown.

We said good bye to George Harrison, John Paul, and June Carter Cash

And, most poignantly, we said good bye to Superman

Christopher Reeve, Superman to many, hero to all

We will never forget the fight you showed

Whether as Superman or after the accident

As you inspired so many to go beyond

Thanks for being that hero

**What hurts the most performed by rascal flats**

Rain falls, soaking me, hiding my tears

You left me, empty inside

I cry in the rain, afraid to show you my tears

You went off on your own

My secret was not enough to save you

I wanted to tell you

But I could not, for your safety depended on it

You never saw my feelings, curious as to what I was thinking

I can't hurt you, you know that

But you never knew you could hurt me

I am alien, how could I feel this

Human feelings, my weakness, my truest weakness

I care for those around me, especially you

But I could never tell you all of my secrets

Knowing that you would only be a target

Yes the meteor rock causes me pain and can kill me

But losing you would kill me much faster

From the inside out, I would die inside

And so for you, I hide

**I melt with you by Bowling for Soup**

You looked past my faults

You saw all my foibles, yet you still wanted me

You offered support without judgment

You saved me from myself, something hard to do

You warmed my ice cold heart

A heart ice cold due to many past experiences

Not an uncaring heart, but one frozen to try to save it for the right person

You melted all the ice, but did not expose me to the world

You looked in my eyes and saw the spark inside

You refused to see just what the world saw

Your eyes pierced right into my soul

Warming yet chilling me at the same time

I shook and you provided comfort

You warm embrace stopped the quivering

I melted into your arms, and you delicately supported my weight

Knowing that I was too tired to stand

You gently laid me down to sleep

As my eyes closed, I saw you caring for me like no one ever had before

I love you, my special one, I love you

**Friends by Michael W. Smith**

As we leave here today, we shall never forget

All the times we shared together

Friends since we could remember

We now will go our separate ways

You will go on to other things

As will I, knowing that our bond is special

I remember the night we met

Scared little kids, we both hid in the closet

Afraid of the others, yet unknowingly bumping into each other

You curled up in a ball, me standing just behind the door

I reached out to you, to offer comfort

You looked up, tears in your eyes, but joy quickly subduing the fear

It seems like yesterday

We formed a fast friendship that grew over the years

We went to Brownies, chorus, band, sports

Where one of us was, the other was there too

You never gave up on me, nor I on you

We talked about boys, cars, and college

As the years went by, we watched out for each other

We are friends, and no matter what happens,

I will never forget you, my first friend, my best friend

You have meant so much to me

**Chu-A-lug by Roger Miller**

Walking around, drunk as ever

Stumbling around, falling over myself

Whiskey, homemade Moonshine

I could not help myself

I had to try it

As did my buddies

It burned as it went down the throat

And in the stomach

But we still liked it


End file.
